Numerous devices use wireless data transmission to process data signals from wireless service providers. For purposes of this disclosure, data signals include all types of wireless signals transmitted within a radio frequency (RF) communications system whether transmitting voice, images, video, or any kind of information. In one typical embodiment, the service provider transmits data signals from a plurality of base station towers in a network to a donor antenna located proximate (usually outside) a particular building or set of buildings utilizing in-building wireless transmission systems. The in-building systems include service antennas located inside a respective user's building (or at least closer to prospective end users if outside a building) to re-transmit a wireless signal to a user's wireless device with a stronger and more reliable signal. In order to maximize signal quality to and from antennas in a network, it is common for distributed antenna systems to incorporate a bi-directional amplifier between the donor and service antennas. In one embodiment, the bi-directional amplifier may utilize RF filters (i.e., multiplexor) to separate wireless communications channels into smaller segments, such as transmit and receive channels. The bi-directional amplifier, therefore, may be placed in line between the donor antenna and the service antenna to process and amplify the respective RF signal to be re-transmitted by the antennas. The use of bi-directional amplifiers for the purpose of enhancing in-building wireless communications is becoming a more widespread practice to support mobile voice and data services.
A need exists in the art of signal transmission to address certain signal attenuation factors in the transmission lines that are used for uploading and downloading signals from the bi-directional amplifier. Attenuations factors to be addressed herein include signal degradation inherent in cables extending long distances, thermal noise, and proper control of the power levels in adjacent transmission channels.